Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ballpoint pen chip that changes the width of a writing line, and to a writing utensil equipped with the ballpoint pen chip.
Related Art
As a writing utensil of this type, there has been a writing utensil that adjusts a relative position of a bar stretching member that receives a ball from a backward side, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-1246, for example. With this writing utensil, if the relative position of the bar stretching member is changed by adjusting a screw-in amount of the chip or the bar stretching member, or by adjusting a rotation amount of a movement control member, and the like, then a gap between the ball and a butt end inner edge part of the chip changes, which also leads to a change in an ink ejection amount. As a result, the width of the writing line also changes.
As another conventional technique, there is a technique for changing a line width by adjusting an inclination angle of a chip with respect to a written surface (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-252654).